Unchained Love
by Sophie Wonders
Summary: Edward has been keeping a secret from Bella. Now that their married it's time to share it. How does Bella react? What does this mean for their eternal future together. Follow their journey as Bella learns that Edward isn't the only one she will form an unbreakable bond with.


Chapter One

I jumped out of the shower quickly and started to dry myself off. Edward had told me he would join me in the shower but never showed up.

We had just gotten married two weeks ago and were now on Isle Esme for our honeymoon. He changed me a week into our vacation, and it was a night I would never forget. After being a vampire for one week I was slowly starting to discover my new body and how it worked. Me and Edward's sex was one hundred times better than our sex while I was human, and I was definitely starting to love my new body.

It's not that our sex was unsatisfying while I was human, but I could tell Edward had to restrain himself a lot in order to be with me in that way. Now that I was a vampire he could be as rough as he wanted.

And I liked it rough.

Unfortunately our time here on the island was coming to a close and we would be leaving tomorrow morning. I was sad to leave but eager to get back home. At the same time I was nervous because I have never been around humans as a vampire. I didn't know how I was going to react to them.

I got dressed and made my way out of the bedroom we had claimed as ours. I heard Edwards' hushed voice talking on the phone.

"Yes I know Carlisle…I will tell her—yes, before we leave. Okay bye." He hung up the phone just as I entered the room.

"Where were you?" I asked feeling disappointed. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist; he kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer.

"Carlisle called, and I guess we talked for longer than I thought." He explained pulling back. I wanted to ask what they were talking about, but didn't want him to know I was ease dropping. I knew he would tell me anyways.

"Well I missed you." I whispered looking up at him. He smiled, leaning down to press his soft lips against mine. I sighed into our kiss and run my hands up his arms to grip his shoulders. Our lips moved in unison with our tongues occasionally venturing into the others mouth. We had had sex just this morning but we had quickly learned there neither of us was ever satiated.

He slowly brought our kiss to a close with small pecks. I was hoping it would escalate to sex, but knew Edwards mind was elsewhere.

"Bella, we need to talk." He said staring deep into my eyes.

"Should I be nervous about this talk?" I asked, smirking. Before we got married and become sexually active with each other, Edward had always been very serious about everything. Ever since the wedding, Edward seems so much more relaxed and content. I hadn't seen this serious side of Edward in two weeks, and wanted to bring some levity to the moment.

"Maybe…lets sit at the table." He said, pulling me behind him into the kitchen. We sat beside each other at the table and Edward took my hands in both of his.

"Bella, the family and I have been keeping something from you for a while now." He started. He was looking down at the table and seemed reluctant to meet my eyes.

"I just…whatever I'm about to tell you, Bella, please keep an open mind, and here me out okay? Please." He begged. His eyes were still on the table.

"Hey." I said, waiting for him to meet my eyes, when he did I could see so many different emotions in them. "I love you…no matter what it is. I love you." I said. He seemed to relax significantly and I knew he needed to here that. He leaned forward and kissed my lips briefly.

He took a deep breath. "Ok…you were not the first person that I had sex with." I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth.

I was not expecting this.

A million questions flooded my mind.

Why would he lie to me about something like this?

Who had he lost his virginity to?

What did this have to do with the family?

I tried to keep my composure as I waited for some further explanation.

"Let me start from the beginning. When Alice and Jasper joined our coven everything was great for a while. But after some time we all started to drift off into smaller sub covens and our time spent together as a family was diminishing. Carlisle's biggest fear was that the family he had spent so much time building would fall apart. He had to think of some way to bring the family closer. After some contemplation he realized that the one thing that could never be broken between vampires was there sexual bond. I've told you before that vampires experience emotion in a different way than humans, and you've now experience that yourself with me."

I nodded understanding. Edward and I were close before I was changed but I always knew Edward's love for me was stronger because he was a vampire. Now that I am a vampire, my feelings for him have strengthened in ways that I couldn't have imagined.

"Carlisle proposed that we all have sex with one another. Once everyone agreed we decided that it was appropriate that we all have sex with Esme and Carlisle first since they were our coven leaders. All the guys fucked Esme, and all the girls fucked Carlisle. Afterwards we all paired off and it turned into one big orgy. We kept on switching partners until we had all made the bond with everyone."

I felt myself get wet at Edwards description. The way he described it made it sound…amazing.

Edward noticed my arousal and smiled. "It was the most erotic experience I have ever had…not that you should think that anything we've done so far has been inadequate…but there is something about your coven leaders fucking you senseless, and then being able to form such unbreakable bonds. It was incredible."

I pondered what he told me and realized that I was getting more and more wet.

"S—So when we get back…I'm going to have to have sex with Carlisle?" I asked.  
"Only if you want to baby, no one is forcing you to do anything that you don't want to. But judging from your um…reaction, you seem interested."

I nodded smiling. I wanted to be a part of this family completely, and if it required me to have sex with everyone else, I was willing.  
"Have you…participated since you met me?" I asked.

"No. It felt wrong, like I was being unfaithful to you." I leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"Thank you." I whispered. The distance between us was too much. I moved so that I was sitting across his lap. His hand rested on my upper thigh and supported my lower back.

"You know…all of this is really turning me on." I said. Edward glanced down at my center and then back into my eyes.

"I can tell…I'm glad. I was pretty nervous about sharing this with you." His hand ran up my back to my neck where he pulled my head closer to his. Our lips pressed against one another. His hand slowly started moving up my leg but I grabbed it before he could touch me there.

We had a few things to clear up first.

I leaned back and our lips separated. Edward let out a groan and leaned forward some more to try and catch my lips again.

"Edward…" I said kissing his cheek lovingly. He opened his eyes and all I saw was lust.

"Yes love?"

I looked down at my lap, but knew I had to say this. "I wish you had told me this a long time ago." When I made eye contact with him again the lust was gone and was replaced with shame.

"Bella—"

"Let me finish." I said gently. "We're married now baby. I hate the fact that you brought this lie into our marriage. I loved you when I found out you were a vampire, and I still loved you even after you left me. What made you think I would leave you over this?" I hated myself for bringing up that dark time in our lives, but my voice was tender and soft. I wasn't trying to be accusatory; I just wanted to make a point.

"I don't know Bella…I just love you so much, I didn't want anything to tear us apart. Before we made love, I always saw you as so innocent, and you being a virgin, I knew you hadn't had much experience with sexuality. I wasn't sure how you would react to something like this. I didn't want you to think we were all a bunch of vampire perverts that had sex 24/7. I was just afraid you would leave me." I nodded understanding. If the roles were reversed, I would have had a hard time telling Edward as well.

"Ok…I understand that. But like I said, we're married now. A marriage is supposed to be built on honesty and trust…communication." I stroked his cheek as he looked past me through the window at the ocean. I knew he felt bad, and I hated that I had caused him to feel that way.

He finally looked at me and I smiled, running my hands through his hair.

"I'm not mad at you baby." I kissed his lips softly and whispered "we made vows on our wedding day, vows that we promised to uphold for eternity."

He looked heartbroken and crushed, "I know…I'm sorry." His apology sounded completely genuine and sincere.

"It's okay."

EPOV

I had spoken at length with Carlisle about telling Bella about the families' lifestyle. When he realized how serious I was about Bella he had advised me to tell her. I was reluctantly too and decided to wait until marriage. I thought by waiting till we were married and Bella was changed Bella would be more inclined to stay with me. I felt bad for lying to her and vowed that I would never lie to her again.

We moved into the bedroom and made out on the bed. I was so grateful that she had not only accepted my apology but had also accepted the information I had shared with her.

My Bella. My patient lover.

I couldn't imagine where my life would be at this point if I hadn't met her, and I didn't want to. I was finally content with my life and I owed it all to Bella.

My wife.

"I love you." I whispered against her lips. Our clothes were off before we had reached the bedroom and the feel of Bella's smooth perfect skin against mine was marvelous.

"I love you to." She said. My hand ran down her body, anticipating the dips and curves from memory. I moved down and kissed her jaw, then her neck.  
"Mmmm…" Bella shuddered under me as I gently bit her neck, not hard but just enough to send ripples of pleasure down her spine. I was lying between her legs and could feel myself getting harder and harder.

"Lower." Bella whispered her hands running over my arms and up to my hair. I obeyed and mover lower to her beautiful chest. Looking up, I made direct eye contact and Bella smiled an irresistible smile. She looked so sexual and wanton with her hair spread over the pillow.

Still making eye contact I wrapped my tongue around her perky erect nipple.

"Ohhhh yes." She moaned. I knew it felt good for her.

I always make it good.

After sucking, and licking Bella's breasts for a couple minutes I stopped and pulled myself up so that my cock was right against her pussy.

"Do you want more?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She nodded biting her lip.

"Let me ask you one thing baby…"She waited patiently. "Are you looking forward to fucking Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmet?" She gasped, and I think it was the first time she ever thought of the actually act of fucking them. I could smell her already pertinent arousal fill the room even more.

"Yes. Yes I am Edward. I can't wait to feel their hard cocks in me." She sounded breathless, and I knew what she wanted.

"There is one thing you need to remember though, Bella. You are mine. You belong to me, and no one else. Even though their going to fuck you till you can't walk, and even though you'll form an unbreakable bond with them, I am the first and the last one you will fuck everyday. No matter what. Our bond is the strongest bond of them all, and it will always come first, do you understand?" I knew I sounded a little harsh and a lot possessive, but I needed her to understand, I needed her to agree.

"Yes, baby. Forever." I kissed Bella lips roughly feeling all kinds of emotion as she agreed to always put our relationship first.

I rubbed my rock hard cock right against her pussy making Bella arch into my chest and scratch my back.

"Oh god, Bella, I'm so hard for you." I said. I moved forward slightly pushing the head of my member into Bella's wetness. It felt so warm, and tight that I had a hard time pulling out again. But I had too. I knew this would be the last time we would have sex on this Island, and I wanted to make it special. I wanted to take it slow, and revel in each and every touch.

I pulled my cock out and Bella cried out at the loss. I grinned and kissed her lips. We started another long make out session again, our tongues dancing together in unison. I kissed across her cheek towards her ear. Once there I whispered, "I wanna taste you baby."

Bella smiled and started pushing me down towards her center. She always enjoyed when I brought her to orgasm with my mouth.

I looked up once more, and dove straight in with my mouth and tongue. My tongue flicked gently at her clit and then my mouth closed around it. Sucking and pulling and flicking. I could tell Bella was getting closer and closer to the edge as she pulled at my hair and gripped at the sheets. Her hips rose off the bed and I placed a hand on her stomach pushing her down, and securing her so she couldn't move.

"Oh my…fuck ohhh yeaa. Yes yes yes. Right their baby, right there" Bella moaned and screamed. "I'm close baby…so close."

As soon as she was at the brink of her orgasm I pulled away.

"NO." She exclaimed at the loss of contact. I smiled wickedly as Bella stared at me in disappointment. I was toying with her and she knew it. Besides, I didn't want her to cum that way.

"Not like that baby. Not tonight." I said. Bella looked at me expectantly.

"Please Edward, please make me cum. I need it." She begged.

"I will, I just want to be fucking you senseless when you cum. I want to feel your pussy wrapped around my cock as you cum. I want to cum inside you. I want you." I explained easing myself back over her. My words had obviously had an affect on Bella as she pulled my lips to hers and kissed me with a fiery passion.

"Please fuck me Edward." She said.

As per her request I spread her legs and positioned myself at her entrance. I kissed her one last time before lowering myself down right her Bella's womanhood. She winced slightly as I pushed in. I knew I was very well endowed, and Bella hadn't quite gotten used to my size in the last two weeks.

She bit her lip. "Baby, you're so big. Mmmm." She bit her lip, and I could feel her nails digging into my back as she fought through the slight pain.

Only a little more to go.

I slid the rest of my length into Bella, and she was now filled to the brim. I slowly started moving in and out of Bella hot pussy.

"Feels so good Bella. Fuck." I said. I started thrusting harder and harder as Bella's cries of ecstasy filled the room. I could feel her muscles contracting around me as her orgasm began. It was too much.

I was close.

"OH fuck baby, I'm cumming…I'm cumming." Bella tightened her grip around me and I felt her muscles contracting as I exploded inside her. Both of us were moaning and shaking with our orgasms.

**Hope you enjoyed, I know Bella and Edward did. Please leave a comment!**

_**If Your Reading This, Know That I Love You.**_

_**Sophia**_


End file.
